


Home

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, kinda fluffy...I think, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: Inspired by a wonderful poem that had wondering Rinchy feels that I just had to write something for it. John and Harold try communication after some angsting from both of them.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/gifts).



> Inspired by the poem at the beginning of the story posted on discord by the wonderful VT.

This work is inspired by this poem provided by VT on discord.

The first time I say. “I love you” your face   
crumbles. You look at me   
the way man starred in terror  
At the stars and the sea.

You grasp your head, fist  
Your hair, hiss, whisper “why me  
Why me I am weak I am  
Dirt I am dust I am  
Nothing—

Why you? Because  
The earth is made of dust   
And dirt and you are as   
Essential to me as earth  
Is to sky; you give me something  
To set my sun against.

The dirt and the dust are not  
Weak. I could build a house   
out of you; you are the roof  
When I rain”

John was sitting in the dark on his couch. He was contemplating what to do about what had just gone down at the library. Though by now he hoped Harold realized what a mistake he had made and had cleared out the library and left John a note saying his services were no longer needed. Before he went out to get a bottle to drown his sorrows he let himself replay what happened in his mind.

John was just returning from saving a young mother and her one year old daughter. It was an easy case and John’s sprits were high. He grinned at Finch as he came up the stairs.

“Hey Finch, do we have another number yet?” John asked finally getting a good look at his partner who was looking at him in a peculiar way.

“Harold, what wrong?” John asked smile dimming 

“Oh...I just” Harold was flustered and just blurted out “I love you”

John just stared wide eyed at Harold in vague terror. He had been in love with his boss in one way or another since the diner with the Eggs Benedict but Harold was never supposed to fall in love with him. He was nothing, worthless, Harold deserved so much better than what he could give. John just turned in left unable to convey any of that to the man he was walking away from. Just like he walked away from any good thing in his life.

John shook off the thoughts of the encounter with Harold and was about to heave himself of the couch to go hunt up some whiskey when he heard a key in the lock of his door and knew just who was paying him a visit.

“I’m sorry for using my key,” Harold started nervously, after closing the door but making no move to actually come into the loft, not looking directly at John, “But there are things that need to be said.”

“It’s okay Harold I know you are here to fire me it’s alright. I’ll stay out of the library and out of your way from now on I promise.” John said dejectedly not seeing how his words hit Harold like blows.

“John, I’m not here to fire you, quite the opposite. I came to beg that you forgive my unproffesional slip of things better left unmentioned and continue working with me on the numbers.” Harold stated passionately, he didn’t care if John didn’t love him he had worked around unrequited love before and would do it again. He just couldn’t lose what he had with John, the partnership in the numbers and the quite friendship they had was more than enough for Harold.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Harold.” John sighed knowing he was going to have to lay it all out for Harold and shatter the picture Harold had of him in his mind.

“And why ever not,” Harold said agitated and limped closer to where John was still sitting on the couch.

John clutched the side of his head and his hair sitting forward on the couch and speaking to the floor, “because Harold I love you too. But why me. I’m nothing just dirt and dust. You are far to good for the likes of me and I would just dirty you up. I would ruin you and I couldn’t stand for that. Now that I know that you somehow think you feel the same way as me I don’t think I would be able to keep myself in check for long. Eventually whatever image you have of me in your head will shatter and I don’t think I will be able to recover from that if we start then it ends. So it’s better to cut our losses now.”

John was still clutching his hair and still wouldn’t meet Harold’s eyes though was staring at his shoes now that he was standing right in front of John. Harold gently reached for the hand tangled in John’s hair and got it to release it and tangled the hand with his own.

“John,” Harold started voice thick and tears in his eyes “You asked me why you, and it’s because even if you were just dust and dirt, which isn’t true, I could still build a home out of you. You forget I know everything about you. I’ve read all the files, seen all the mission reports and you are more than just the orders you had to carry out. You keep me safe, you bring me breakfast, because of you I no longer am haunted by the people I can’t save. Yu are more John, you are good and nothing would make me happier if you loved me in return.”

During Harold speech John had wrapped his free arm around Harold and rested his head against Harold’s chest while still holding Harold’s hand. They stayed like that for several moments both thinking about what the other said and enjoy the peace they felt holding each other. John didn’t quite believe what Harold had said but he and his selfish heart were going to take every moment they could get with this man.

Harold knew he had a lot of work to do to convince John that he was truely loved and wanted for who he is and it would take time to do that. Though he wasn’t too worried Harold wasn’t letting go of this man that had become his shelter from the rain.


End file.
